comixbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Tender Fear - Circuit Breaker
Tender Fear - Circuit Breaker is a fighting game developed by Comix-Blade EU. It's based off of the Tender Fear Manga of the same name. Featuring a Story Mode, which covers very selected portions of events that had transpired throughout the series. Gameplay Tender Fear - Circuit Breaker is a fighter that follows off of ground and air combat. Where players can use one of each attack preference. Each "Level" a player uses, will change their status as attacks may improve of decrease depending on said selection. This may also weaken certain attacks as well as certain attack forms are stronger in one form then in another. Limited Screen also allows minimal escape but enough room to make cautions attacks work correctly. Game Modes Story Mode - Story mode allows the player to pick a character of their choice but follows a "what if" storyline that is not canon to the series. Despite this most stories all tend to go pass the "Construction", "Villa", and "Heaven" story arcs. Versus Mode - Versus Mode is the Arcade mode of the game pitting up against 8 characters until you officially win the mode. Free Battle - Free Battle is the Multiplayer mode of the game. This allows players to play the game. Only splitting the battlefield from 1 on 1 to 3 on 3 combat. Training - Training Mode is the mode that is listed in the game to play a majority of the action. It also featuring the option to help the player understand the controls and the use of combo potentials and arena special moves all on their own. Online VS - Online VS is the mode used for online multiplayer. Options - Options mode enables a player to change their games difficulty, unlock characters via-Win points, and other in game options. There is the museum option that is available when bought which would contain original ideas, plans, and other information that were going to be used in Tender Fear - Circuit Breakers. Characters Playable Characters - Each Character has a format. From Lvl 1 to Lvl 3. Each Representing a power increase and ability changes that will occur in the game. * Perpetuity Chastity ( Lvl 1- Normal )( Lvl - 2 Firmware Dated )( Lvl - 3 Database ) * Dusk Vigor ( Lvl 1 - Normal )( Lvl - 2 Malware Corrupted ) (Lvl - 3 Pure Vigor ) * Rocket Absence ( Lvl 1 - Normal )( Lvl - 2 and 3 Malware Corrupted ) * Rosy Garden ( Lvl 1,2, and 3 - Normal ) * Kin Dragoon ( Lvl 1,2, and 3 Normal ) * Kami Fusion ( Lvl 1 - Normal )( Lvl 2 - Corrupted Update )(Lvl 3 - Deadline ) * Oust Capacity ( Lvl 1,2 - Normal ) ( Lvl 3, Phoenix Engine Overdrive ) * Somber Understanding ( Lvl 1,2 - Normal ) ( Lvl 3, Crystallized movement ) Category:E-series Category:Game Category:Games Category:Tender Fear